


something needs to be done about the doctor

by MakeItAGoodOne



Category: Doctor Who, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, claudia boleyn - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Doctor (Doctor Who), F/F, Feminism, Feminist Themes, Intersectionality, No Sex, Rants, Sexism, calling out eleven, calling out the doctor, claudia boleyn - Freeform, feminist rant, i don't know when this occurs, look her up on youtube, moffat hate, moffat sexism, oc but not really, sexism in doctor who, she's a real person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItAGoodOne/pseuds/MakeItAGoodOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has been acting strangely lately. What can his lovely companions do to reverse it? Madame Vastra/Jenny Flint and Claudia Boleyn/Clara Oswald. Two one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something needs to be done about the doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudia Boleyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Claudia+Boleyn).



> I'm sorry if this is rushed and mostly irritated feminist dialogue. I really wanted to write ClaCla and I also felt like ranting, because UGHSEXISTDOCTORUGH.
> 
> So this happened.
> 
> Claudia, if you're reading this: you're amazing! You've inspired me, and taught me a lot. I hope this makes you laugh a bit, and feel somewhat satisfied that finally Clara may be getting her chance to shine. 
> 
> For now, this is a one-shot. I'm planning on writing one more one-shot, and probably more ClaCla though, so stay tuned!
> 
> Links for Claudia's social media on the bottom notes.

"I'm bored!"  
  
Claudia laughs generously. "No, Doctor, you're simply drunk."  
  
Claudia and Jenny grin at each other from across the table. They, along with Clara, enjoy subtly making fun of the Doctor behind his back. He never quite picks up on it, but he always has an uncomfortable suspicion that he isn't always privy to all of the communication in the group.  
  
The Doctor laughs obnoxiously, "So many women at this table, I'm a pimp!"  
  
"No, Doctor, you're not. Being a 'pimp' would require us to be under your control, and/or like you in a romantic or sexual manner. As none of us are either, you are simply not a 'pimp'. Also, I wouldn't use such language. It's rude." Vastra admonishes quietly.  
  
Clara silently thanks her for her reprimand. Quite frankly, Clara was getting tired of the way the Doctor treated her. She had met his previous selves, and none had treated her in quite the same manner. Ever since she scolded him about only seeing her as a reincarnation of someone he used to know, he has treated her better. But his actions were still bordered on controlling, and with a pint in his system, it was certainly coming through.  
  
Vastra glances over at the Doctor. He seemed half asleep. She didn't understand what had been happening to him recently. Was he having, as humans would call it, a middle life crisis? He wasn't treating Clara or Jenny well at all. In fact, his recent kiss with Jenny was one step too far. Vastra had given him a stern talking to, and he seemed to regret it, but he also didn't seem to understand the implications.  
  
Jenny giggles, "Well, then. There's that," gesturing to the Doctor.  
  
Clara rolls her eyes. "Not worth it. So, Vastra," turning to face her, "Did you talk to the Doctor about his misdemeanor with Jenny?"  
  
"You know about that? I thought you were indisposed at the time," Vastra asks.  
  
Jenny touches her shoulder, "Yes I told them."  
  
"Alright. I did talk to him. He didn't seem to understand the vast seriousness of the situation though. I don't understand what's into him. He wasn't even grateful for Jenny's help in the situation. She had it under control, and yet he seemed to think that he would require the assistance of a man. I don't understand why he would think that. Why would Jenny need a man when she is a woman?"  
  
Claudia squeezes Clara's hand before beginning, "Um, Vastra? I know this is absolute insanity, but a lot of men don't think women are capable of defending themselves. In fact, a lot of men don't think women are capable of much at all."  
  
"Yes, I have experienced that strange worldview before. But I live in Victorian England. Is it not different where you come from?"  
  
"Unfortunately, not as much. We do have it easier, because we have fought for our rights. But many men have retained much of the same mindset."  
  
Jenny groans, "You're kidding me! I was hoping that sexism would be gone by the 21st century."  
  
"Obviously it hasn't," Vastra remarks sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is a bit off topic, but all of this talk of men depreciating women has made me want to try to combat it. I think maybe the Doctor should see four women having the skill and resourcefulness he seems to have momentarily decided we lack. I don't know if it would necessarily change him, but it could open his eyes to the ridiculousness of his current opinions. Jenny, could you teach us some of your moves?" Clara asks.  
  
"Moves?" Vastra wonders, to the amusement of the other women.  
  
The other three women drift away from the table, talking excitedly to themselves. Claudia hangs back, taking in the scene. Jenny's captivating presence fills the room, as she motions rapidly with her hands. Clara, with her brows furrowed, follows Jenny's instructions, picking up the complicated steps almost immediately. Vastra, leaning against the wall and observing, smiles at Jenny warmly. The Doctor sits, slumped against the table, with an empty glass in his hand and his mouth hanging open.  
  
Claudia thought, _"I don't think the Doctor understands what he's missing out on. He's traveling with these brilliant, talented women, and all he can do is make jokes about their bodies and sexuality. I hope he wakes up to what he's become, and soon."_  


**Author's Note:**

> Claudia's Social Media:
> 
> Personal Tumblr: claudiaboleyn.tumblr.com  
> Music Tumblr: claudiaboleynmusic.tumblr.com  
> Website: https://claudiaboleyn.com/  
> Personal Youtube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-p8Eaq7vTezQH_fCl2qegQ  
> Music Youtube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDMqSuOZpXgfLpTu8RxZRuA  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/ClaudiaBoleyn
> 
> Please follow her! She's brilliant and lovely.. xx


End file.
